darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
48
Burke sends David a crystal ball as a gift. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. I can hardly remember how long I've been here at Collinwood. How long I've been exposed to the fears that seem to pulse through the halls of the great house on Widows' Hill. And now another day has begun. Not only for me, but for a troubled boy. After learning that Victoria showed his drawing to Roger, David destroys it. David calls Victoria on her double standard about her 'borrowing' his picture and they get into an argument. Elizabeth interrupts and brings David a package. It is a crystal ball from Burke. Elizabeth regrets that David is so fond of a man who hates his father. He calls Burke and tells him he's going to make a new picture for him. Joe shows up and David proudly shows him his crystal ball. Joe has something for Elizabeth; she learns that Malloy hasn't been to work. Joe recounts Mrs. Johnson's tale that Malloy was last seen at 10:30 and that his bed hadn't been slept in when she returned (to visit her daughter). Elizabeth speculates that Malloy vanished between 10:30 and 11:00, when she tried to call him. Elizabeth calls Mrs. Johnson to ask if Bill went off to see his cousins. David has gone missing again, and when Victoria reports his disappearance to Elizabeth, the governess fills her in on Malloy's visit to Collinwood the night before. Malloy has never gone missing before. David tells Joe that he'll use the crystal ball to look for Malloy and that it told him he'll never marry Carolyn because she is to marry Burke. Joe asks Victoria to slap smart-mouthed David. Later, David tells Victoria that Bill Malloy is dead and he was killed by Roger. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * David Henesy returns after an absence of 12 episodes. Story * Elizabeth talks to Mrs. Johnson, Bill Malloy's housekeeper, on the phone. Mrs. Johnson will make her first appearance in episode 67. Bloopers and continuity errors * David Henesy drops a pencil. * As the scene between Victoria and Joe ends, we hear crackling sounds. * The closing theme gets miscued and then fast speeded. * At 4:29 during the scene between Victoria and David, a camera can be seen entering the frame from the right side with a light flaring from it. * In the closing credits, "Ohrbach's" is misspelled as "Orhbach's". End credits announcement * The Monroes is the big adventure about 5 youngsters who set out on their own to build a home on the wild Wyoming frontier. Advance premiere one week from tonight in color on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 48 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 48